


World At Your Feet

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robot, Captivity, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old Girl, Fluff, Happy Ending, Id Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Content, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot!Erik falls in love, starts a robot revolution, and keeps Charles in a giant birdcage.  (Despite this summary, this fic is really nothing like "Utopia" or "Everyday Love in Stockholm.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	World At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [欢迎我们的机器人君主](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240431) by [pfcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfcookie/pseuds/pfcookie)



> Written for Unforgotten’s Three Laws of Robotics prompt on the kinkmeme here

“I sense you’re a bit upset with me, Charles,” says Erik.

“Whatever could _possibly_ give you that idea, Erik,” says Charles, right after he’s flung the chessboard at Erik’s head. 

The fucker had dodged, of course. Damn robot reflexes.

Erik fetches the chessboard back, holding it forth like a peace offering.

Charles stares at him. “You locked me in a _giant birdcage_ , and now you think I should play chess with you?”

“It won’t be forever,” says Erik.

Charles stares at him with even more incredulity than before. “Your Erik logic is not the same as our Earth logic, is it.” 

It’s not a question.

*****

Erik is “kind” enough to provide Charles with limited Internet access so Charles can read the news and follow his blogs.

They’re all covering the progress of the worldwide robot strike. Humanity has been dependent on robot labor for too long -- robots control every major industry on the planet.

After a mere ten days, the world surrenders.

Erik and his followers didn’t have to fire a shot.

*****

It’s not that simple, of course. Terms still need to be negotiated for what Erik insists on referring as the “ceasefire” but is probably more accurately called “humanity’s abject surrender.”

Charles wonders, some days, if anyone has missed him. If anyone has connected the revolutionary leader with a reclusive, obscure inventor.

If anyone blames him.

He certainly blames himself.

*****

“I miss our chess matches,” says Erik.

 _I miss them too,_ thinks Charles, but damned if he’s going to say so.

*****

Charles wakes up after a nap one afternoon to find Erik watching him sleep, a faint smile on his face. 

“ _What_?” Charles snaps.

Erik’s mouth quirks. “So rude, Charles.”

“Need I remind you, you’ve kept me locked in a giant birdcage for two months,” says Charles. “I feel no need to be polite to you.”

“One month, 27 days,” Erik corrects. “And thank you for reminding me.”

Erik unlocks the cage.

Charles just stares. 

It can’t possibly be this easy.

Still, he’s not going to waste this opportunity. 

Charles slowly, cautiously, pushes open the door.

He steps out, eyeing Erik warily the whole time.

Through it all, Erik merely looks back with a pleasant, neutral expression on his face.

Charles shakes his head, as if to clear it. “What’s the catch, Erik?”

He knows there must be one.

Erik shakes his head. “There is no catch.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you, _my friend_ ,” Charles scoffs, twisting the old endearment into an epithet.

“Believe what you like,” says Erik. “But it’s true. You purchased me and owned me for one month, 27 days before disabling my failsafes.”

Charles processes that. “So this was … payback? And now we’re _even_ , according to you?” The horrifying part is that it makes some kind of twisted sense. At least it does according to the same insane Erik logic that had caused Erik to act in a way that prompted Charles to disable Erik’s failsafes in the first place.

Charles is not sure what it says about him, that he understands this.

“I only ever wanted us to be equals, Charles,” says Erik earnestly. 

Charles believes him. It doesn’t help.

And more to the point, “We’re hardly equals these days,” Charles points out, “given that you’ve been declared Emperor of the World as part of the ceasefire.”

“True,” concedes Erik. “But that need not _remain_ true,” he continues.

Charles shakes his head, confused.

“My advisors are recommending that I take a human co-consort,” clarifies Erik.

There’s a long pause.

“I --” says Charles, before giving up. 

Because really, what _does_ one say in response to _Hey baby, I took over the world, please be my evil queen?_

Charles has had a number of surreal life moments over the past few months, beginning with Erik starting a robot revolution and continuing with waking up one morning in a _giant birdcage_ , but this one really breaks all previous records. He feels like he’s spent all his time recently getting blindsided and going “... What just happened?”

Charles tries again to think of some sort of response. “If this is a political move, surely there are better --”

“No,” says Erik, quite emphatic. “It will be you, or no one, Charles. I will have no other,” he says, holding out his hand toward Charles.

Charles makes no move to take it.

The silence stretches out between them.

Erik slowly lowers his hand. He tilts his head and looks at Charles, considering.

Charles stands his ground and does not flinch, even when Erik moves so that he’s standing directly in front of Charles, deliberately crowding him.

“Perhaps,” says Erik, considering. “I can persuade you.”

Erik slips to his knees.

Charles’ brain shuts down.

Erik slowly leans forward, and mouths gently at the fabric covering Charles’ cock. 

“Did you ever think about this, Charles, when you owned me?” Erik murmurs as he _oh so slowly_ unzips Charles’ fly _with his teeth_. “Did you think about ordering me to your bed, knowing that you could command me to do _anything_? That I would do whatever you told me to do?”

Charles had. 

He’d thought about it quite a lot, really.

“I’ll tell you a secret, Charles,” murmurs Erik, as he pulls Charles’ cock out of his pants, flicks his tongue across the tip. Charles hisses through his teeth.

Erik looks up at Charles. “I still would. Anything you want,” he says, punctuating this with a long, slow lick along the underside of Charles’ cock, and Charles lets out a broken moan.

Erik meets Charles’ eyes again. “Anything at all,” he says, and swallows Charles’ cock in one motion.

*****

They end up back in the cage, because that’s the closest bed.

Things get so heated that the bars of the cage _rattle_.

Charles can’t bring himself to care.

*****

“I won’t be your token human,” says Charles, after. “You’ll need to offer positions in your government to other humans as well.

“As you wish, Charles,” says Erik, and kisses him.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> (In case anyone was wondering, I got the giant birdcage idea from Pala’s fanart [here](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/20454008758/my-little-universe) and her comments about the art [here](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/20488951899/omg-whats-the-story-for-the-my-little-universe-tears).


End file.
